Je me souviens
by Robin no Hood
Summary: Court OS, du point de vue de Newt et de ce qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a vu Thomas. "J'aurais préféré être libre tout court, chaque jour, hors de ces murs et pointé inlassablement du doigt pour la pire des infamies. Chaque. Putain. De. Seconde. Et puis la Boite est remontée." Newtmas (juste friendship ou love interest, à vous d'imaginer ce que vous préférez) :)


Bonjour vous ( :

Je suis en train de préparer une OS plus grosse avec un **UA autour de Newtmas**, qui sera humoristique. Et puis une **fiction** sur Maze Runner. En attendant voici un **OS du point de vue de Newt** et ce qu'il ressent depuis l'arrivée de Thomas.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**x**

Il y a plein de choses qui n'ont plus cours dans le bloc. On n'oublie rien puisqu'il n'y a rien dont on ait besoin de se souvenir. Mais je suppose que tout ce qu'on aurait pu apprendre avant d'être envoyé ici n'a pas lieu d'être. Les mœurs, les coutumes, les idées reçues, la bien-pensance. Tous ces concepts superficiels. C'est, étrangement, la seule et unique qualité qu'on puisse trouver à la vie ici-bas. Evidemment, je préfèrerais vivre dans un monde corrompu et rongé jusqu'à l'os qu'être enfermé ici et vivre ce quotidien de merde, de danger. De plonk.

Mais s'il fallait reconnaître une pensée positive, ce serait celle-là : dans un monde où la normalité n'existe plus, nous sommes délivrés de tous les carcans sociétaux. Dans un monde où la logique nous échappe, nous sommes étrangers aux préjugés et au jugement de valeur. On n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on dit, de ce qu'on pense, de ce qu'on ressent ou de ce qu'on fait tant qu'on respecte une chose : se plier aux règles du bloc. Je n'aime pas la vie ici, au point d'avoir voulu la quitter. Je n'aime pas. Je n'aime rien et cette qualité, même si elle était bonne, je n'en prenais pas conscience.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en avoir à foutre, moi, d'avoir le droit d'être celui que je suis sans qu'on me juge, si c'était pour passer chaque jour de mon existence à pourrir dans ce trou, à attendre de voir d'autres garçons nous rejoindre et alimenter ce charnier vicieux ? J'aurais préféré être libre tout court, chaque jour, hors de ces murs et pointé inlassablement du doigt pour la pire des infamies. Chaque. Putain. De. Seconde.

Et puis la Boite est remontée. Comme tous les mois. Et comme depuis des mois, des années pour certains, on s'est précipités pour voir qui allait rejoindre notre petite communauté. Je me souviens d'avoir lancé un sourire encourageant à Chuck qui perdait d'office son statut de bleu. Je me souviens des blagues et des rires gras, de Gally et des constructeurs qui s'agitent et de ces grilles qui s'ouvrent. Je me souviens de m'être penché, je me souviens de cette corde qu'on descend systématiquement pour remonter les nouveaux et puis je me souviens de toi.

Thomas. C'est comme ça que tu as dit t'appeler au milieu de la panique. Thomas je me souviens de toi sortant de cette boite et, ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que toi. Toi qui court, toi qui crie, toi qui a peur de nous, toi qui halète, complètement perdu, toi qui essaye de comprendre, toi qui serre les poings. Je sais que c'est au moment où tu as serré les poings et que j'ai compris que tu n'accepterais pas comme tous les autres avant toi d'être enfermé là, que j'ai su que j'étais heureux pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, j'étais heureux de pouvoir te regarder et sentir mon cœur s'emballer sans me soucier qu'on me dise quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que le premier jour…

Je ne sais pas si, dans un monde normal, il existe quelque chose pour décrire ça : être foudroyé par la vue de quelqu'un, et toujours se sentir plus vivant auprès de lui. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment, mais des fois, j'imagine un monde heureux où l'amour a un peu de force. Où il ne s'agit pas seulement de coexister en maintenant l'harmonie et la hiérarchie au sein d'un groupe. Je suis certain que si on n'avait pas à se préoccuper de survivre, on pourrait s'occuper d'écouter notre cœur quand il bat plus fort à la vue de quelqu'un qui nous ait cher.

En attendant, je te regarde et, depuis, je me souviens de tout. J'aime quand tu m'exaspères, quand tu poses des questions, quand tu es mauvais dans tout ce que tu entreprends, quand tu es bon pour courir, quand tu te rebelles contre Gally, quand tu m'écoutes, quand tu souris parce que je t'appelle Tommy. Je déteste quand tu franchis les portes du Labyrinthe. Et je déteste la journée qui suit jusqu'à ton retour parce qu'à partir du moment où tu es hors du bloc, la seule chose qui puisse faire battre mon cœur plus fort c'est la peur que tu ne reviennes pas ou l'effort qui me coûte, dans la ferme. Les jours passent et je me souviens de toi et j'attends chaque petit instant que mon cœur batte plus fort près de toi. Je suis juste heureux d'éprouver ce sentiment près de toi.

Les choses changent, près de toi. Je le sens. Et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de me souvenir de tout. Et que je te regarde, sans cesse. Et que je m'efforce de passer tous ces instants avec toi. Parfois, sans comprendre, je sens cet espoir presque gênant grandir en moi. On ne devrait pas s'accorder autant de ça, ici. Pourtant... Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime éprouver cette sensation. Peut-être qu'un jour je te dirai à quel point tu es important pour moi. Tu es l'espoir, l'amitié, la nouveauté, l'inconnu, la rage.

Peut-être que tu es tout ça, Thomas. Peut-être que l'amour, c'est ça. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'y crois.

**x**

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un **avis**.

A bientôt ( :


End file.
